


Tell Me

by reid_effect



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Drama, Drama & Romance, Eventual Fluff, F/M, Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-24
Updated: 2018-10-24
Packaged: 2019-08-06 18:46:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16393130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reid_effect/pseuds/reid_effect
Summary: The prompt for this is “Tell me you need me.”





	Tell Me

“What are you doing?” Spencer said, confusion in his voice evident, as he walked through the door to your shared bedroom. You were packing your clothes and other personal items into a suitcase.

“I’m leaving.” You spat at him.

Those two words cause Spencer to turn pale, his eyes went wide and his bottom lip started to quiver.

“Y-you’re what?” He questioned sounding more shocked than he intended to.

He knew everything he had done, more like the lack of what he had done, had finally caught up with him.

The missed dates when he was away on cases. Him ignoring you when he would come home from a case distraught and all you’d do was try to comfort him, but he’d push you away and shut down. Putting work before you when it came to everything, no matter how big or small the event was, Spencer would go running back to the BAU whenever you seemed to need him the most.

“Don’t act so surprised,” You said, almost laughing at the end of your statement, “You can’t expect me to stay around when you’re never around. You’re never here for me anymore, Spencer.”

You turned to face him that’s when he noticed that your eyes were watery, your cheeks were red and just like your eyes, they were puffy.

“You’ve been crying. You don’t want to do this.” He said holding back his own tears.

You stared at him dumbfounded.

“Did your genius profiling skills tell you that?” You scoffed, Spencer flinched at the tone of your voice combined with your choice of words, “Of course I don’t want to breakup up with the man I love, but I can’t keep doing this.”

“Then dont breakup with me. Stay with me, please.” His voice broke which caused you to start crying again.

You ran your hand through your hair and grabbed the picture frame off your nightstand with the other. In it was a picture of you and Spencer wrapped up in each other in a booth at a restaurant, Penelope had been the one to capture the moment, It was your first time meeting Spencer’s team. You had been incredibly nervous, but you instantly felt welcomed by them and comfortable around them. So comfortable in fact that you had no problem pressing your forehead against Spencer’s and just lingering there for a second because you kissed him, that was the moment Penelope had captured.

“I want this, Spencer. I want to go back to this, when I felt like you needed me and you cared about me.” You said holding up the picture so he could see it. Spencer looked taken back by your words, but he smiled looking at the picture; undoubtedly he was replaying that moment in his head.

“Of course I care about you, Y/N. I love you so much.” He said sounding desperate for you to believe him.

“Really? Because you sure have a funny way of showing it, Spencer.” You shook your head and continued to pack your bags.

“Y/N, Stop it.” Spencer said as he walked towards you.

You ignored him and continued packing.

“Y/N, Listen to me. Please.” Spencer begged as he dropped down to his knees in front of you. He wrapped his arms around your legs and pressed his face against your stomach. “Please. Please don’t go. I’m sorry, I’m so sorry for everything.” He had started sobbing which caused you to break as you cried with him. “I want to fix this. Please let me fix this.” Spencer sobbed 

“Tell me you need me.” You said after a few moments. Your voice was steady; the tone taking you and Spencer by surprise. 

“Of course I fucking need you, Y/N.” Spencer stood holding your face in his hands. 

He sounded angry, but not at you. Spencer was mad at himself. He had made you feel unwanted and unneeded. That was the last thing he ever intended to happen,

“I need to fall asleep next to you and wake up to you whenever I’m home. I need you to hold me sometimes when things get bad with work and I shut down. I need you to know that one day we’re going to get married. We’re going to have kids. Then I’m going to leave the BAU and we’re going to move out of this apartment to build a home of our own. I need you to know that I’m serious right now and I’m in this for the long haul. I need you in my life and I don’t know what I’d do without you. I need you to know that you keep me sane and that I love you so very much.” 

At the end of his rambling your eyes were wide. You were staring at him in complete shock not having expected him to say the things he did. Tears were streaming down your face, you buried your face in his chest and sobbed. The second you wrapped your arms around Spencer you felt him instantly relax. 

You looked up at him, moving his hair out of his face with your hand, “I’m so sorry.” He mumbled over and over again as he placed kisses all over your face. 

“Spence, did you really mean all of that?” You asked finally finding your voice.

“Every word of it. I mean it, Y/N, I need you and I want a future for us. I promise I’ll do whatever it takes to fix this. If you stay here with me, I’ll spend everyday for the rest of my life showing you how much you mean to me.” He answered taking your hands in his. 

“Ok.” You said squeezing his hands. 

“Ok? You’ll stay?” He questioned the excitement and relief evident in his voice. 

“I’ll stay.” You answered.

Spencer’s face lit up at your words. He picked you up and spun you around. When he put you down you wrapped your arms around his neck placed a kiss on his lips. 

“I love you so much, Spencer Reid.”

“I love you so much more, Y/N Y/L/N. Things will be different from here on out, I promise.”

And for the first time in a long time, you believed him.


End file.
